The White Kerinaih Chronicals of LIT Dark Honour
by Lincan Iyekiaro Taliban
Summary: A dark love between two souls who thought they could never love. KaiOC, rating may go up as story progresses.


Dark Honour

Disclaimer 

You know the usual same old, same old; I don't own yadda, yadda, yadda.

Like we haven't heard it a million times before, but to prevent my bloody murder from the dreaded tyrants known as layers I must repeat the old boring phrase.

Here I go…

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters except the main and her team and any others I decide to put in as I go.

I better also let loose that this is my first Fanfic that I posted on the net so don't expect much.

P.S. Thanks to my Doc Manager Felicity Pink for personally editing my mistakes, thanks gal.

Thanks

Lincan Iyekiaro Taliban

Chapter One 

Dark forest frowned on either side of a dried up waterway. The trees had been striped of their summer coats by recent winter winds.

They seemed to lean towards each other and in the steadily fading light of the dusk they appeared black and ominous stretching high towards the sky with their skeletal branches.

A vast silence reigned other the land covering the forest in a veil of eerie hush and any small noise was magnified 100 times. Even the resident wildlife was quieter then usual this evening.

As winter slowly closed its fist on the forest the land became a desolation, lifeless and without movement. The forest was so lone and cold that the spirit wasn't even of sadness. It was of laughter, a cold and mirthless sound that echoed throughout the atmosphere and attached itself to every living thing.

The forest was not without its beauty. As the sun slowly set beams of red and orange penetrated the canopy and created pools of blood in which tiny specs of dust and spores floated around. The layer of dead leaves gave the extra effect of blood and in a weird and slightly morbid way; this was true beauty, the beauty and effort of life.

A strange sound of warring gears broke the spell of the forest and small mammals and birds quickly escaped as a glitter of light weaved in and out of the trees, cutting anything it came into contact with like a knife through warm butter.

The strange intruder came to a standstill in a large pool of dieing sunlight and stood waiting. A moment later another creature came from out of the darkness. It stopped just outside beam so its visage was shadowed but its body shape was discernable. This creature was human.

With silent movement and wordless command the Beyblade leaped into its owners hand and finely stopped its spinning. With the noise of the gears stopped the forest was once more plunged into the silence.

The owner held onto the Beyblade tightly as they stood as silent and as ominous as the surrounding trees. From out of the darkness 3 more silhouettes emerged each holding onto a Baylauncher and eying the dark shadow curiously.

The silence kept its hold but was once again punctured. This time it was a voice. The voice was feminine but was icy, emotionless and cold. It held the hint of great sadness but was hidden well by the winter mask that eclipsed it.

"I called you out here because I wanted to speak in private, I trust you found the area ok". There was a murmur of agreement before the icy voice once again disturbed the serenity of the evening forest.

"The Chief Elder has chosen me to lead our representative group and left me the responsibility of creating a team, well it doesn't take a smart ass to realise that you three are part of it".

After her sentence the air bristled with excitement and arrogance mixed with a sense of worthiness and achievement. It was broken when a masculine voice pointed out a question. "Lincan we need one more in our team and well if we're the only ones that you picked out of the entire Dojo who's filling the last place".

The feminine silhouette suddenly walked into the light shaft that was now dark purplish red and her visage came into view at last.

Lincan wasn't what you would call drop-dead-gorgeous but she wasn't ugly. Her hair was pulled into a low tail and her fringe hung down on either side of her head. Lincan's hair colour was silver with black, light blue and white streaks yet in the early evening sun it shone dark purplish red. Her eyes were unusually odd in colour, her left being silver electric blue and her right being silver emerald green with jade specs.

Lincan's expression was one of calmness and peace yet her eyes sparked with annoyance and this caused the three spectators to cower back slightly.

"I am aware of that and I am dealing with it…just make sure that you three are in top condition because we are leaving in two days time so no slacking understand!"

Lincan received weak squeaks as an answer and with a simple nod she turned back into the darkness but threw an order behind her "get some rest the Chief Elder is informing the others in the morning of the team".

The sound of hurried footsteps on dry leaves was the only thing that Lincan heard and silently and stealthily headed back to her quarters. As she went she placed her Beyblade in one of the many holding pouches that adorned her black cow hide belt.

Lincan wore mainly Leathers and loose cotton and she wore them in only four colours silver, black, blue and white. These were her trademark colours; they represented her personality quite well.

Lincan appeared to most people as cold and heartless with the lost ability to love and care but this was just her exterior. Lincan had a fiery soul full of emotion but her dark and treacherous past had moulded her into what she was now, solitary and cold, unloving and in some dire cases demonised and dangerous.

Lincan was currently living in Alaska training in the Arctic Wolfen Beyblading Dojo or as it was nationally known the A.W.B.D.

It wasn't some multi million Zeni Company like the newly fledged Bega but it did throw out its fair share of pros.

Lincan came here when she was four years old and from that fateful day to this one had done nothing but study and train her Beyblading skills. The Dojo also had a school so that the younger ones that joined got their education but at 16 years old Lincan no longer attended and was continuously training.

Anything that happened before was shut away in Lincan's soul and she had not spoken a word of it to any one. As Lincan exited the forest the shadowed dorm buildings came into view and with a sigh that sent a visible plum of vapour into the air as she trudged up to her dorm building and entered.

The dorms were pretty basic. Each dorm house had a mess hall, shower rooms, and 20 chambers. The chambers were small and only came with the basics such as bed, bedside cabinet and wardrobes.

The students were free to furnish the rooms any way they liked and the only one that left it the way it was, was Lincan. Finely reaching her own dorm Lincan entered and once her door was shut and locked proceeded to undress for bed.

Lincan removed her Beyblade from its holding pouch and silently stared at it. Lincan received this Beyblade when she had first arrived at the Dojo and had always kept it yet over the years had modified it to her taste.

She had added an extra attack ring below the first one and made it so it rotated at either the same or opposite directions. The two attack rings were made of hollow adomantium, the metal christened the indestructible metal (AN: I know it's from X Men but a Beyblade of this stuff is unstoppable so even Bega better watch out). The main body of the blade was made from lightweight onyx and was imprisoned in a glacier of blue diamond to give it extra endurance during battle but it was not the body of the blade she was looking at.

All of Lincans attention was on the Bitbadge that identified the Bitbeast spirit that resided within the blade. On her badge was a giant Silver white wolf standing on its hind legs and adorned with black armour. It glared out with silver eyes and bared its fangs dangerously. Huge feathered wings of black and silver spread out from the wolfs back and each wing was twice the size of the wolfs massive body.

This was Lincans Bitbeast Articai (AN: Pronounced Ar ti Kai) the winged werewolf Bitbeast. Lincans spirit connected with Articai's on a high level so that she felt his existence in the back of her mind. In her view Articai was her only friend in the world.

Lincan could converse with him and even had enough strong spirit energy to create him a physical body and had the power to call upon him herself.

With a small yawn Lincan replaced Articai in his pouch and quickly threw on some night gear. It took her some time to fall asleep but when she did Lincan's dreams were plagued by her past, a past she really wanted to forget.

End of Chapter One 

Well there you are the first chapter of my very first Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't to boring next chapter will be coming soon but until then see ya.

P.S. Remember to R and R


End file.
